My Challenges
by GamaSennin'GokuRocks
Summary: These are Challenges I came up with.


**A/N: I know I'm not really supposed to do this but I barely get any traffic on my forum that I set up to place challenges , SO I'm going to post SOME of the challenges I've come up with in this Challenge Fic. Please note that all of these Challenges have something to do with Naruto. Please PM me if you decide to take up one or more of these Challenges.**

* * *

Naruto/DBZ X-over:

Son of Gohan

Future Gohan from "The History of Trunks" T.V. special is pulled into the Naruto-verse before Androids 17 and 18 can kill him, and ends up just outside Konoha during Kumo's attempt at kidnapping Hinata (she'd be either 3 or 4 at the time) and Gohan saves her.

Hiashi comes upon the scene and Mistakes Gohan for Hinata's Kidnapper and attacks him with Gohan barely winning thanks to the injuries he received from his fight with the androids— mainly because Gohan sees the similarities between Hiashi and Hinata, figuring the man to be her father, so instead of fighting to win Gohan is trying to gain the space/distance necessary to explain the situation to the Hyuuga Patriarch. Gohan is eventually forced to use a Kiai (the thing Goku used to send Burter and Jeice flying while fighting them on Namek) to gain space/distance from the Hyuuga and is only then given the chance to explain what happened.

Note that I would like for the majority of the Hyuuga Clan to have heard his explanation due to having "seen" the fight with their Byakugan and going to investigate the disturbance. After his explanation, Gohan is brought before the Sandaime Hokage and explains the situation once more just as he'd told it to Hiashi, proving he hadn't lied to the Hyuuga as he hadn't had enough time to make up a story that intricate.

The Sandaime then thanks Gohan and asks if he would like to join the Konoha Shinobi forces. After an explanation of what he'd be doing as a Shinobi, Gohan accepts. The Hokage then sets him up with a large Apartment/House in one of the richer parts of the Village (just before the boarder of the Shinobi Clan District) so Gohan has a place to sleep.

A week later, Gohan stops an angry mob from killing Naruto— going SS/SSJ and leaving the majority of the mob crippled so bad that even Tsunade wouldn't be able to heal them even if she wanted too. Gohan confronts the Sandaime, and is given the full story about Naruto and his "condition" which further angers Gohan— due to remembering his father dying to save him and the world when he was 4, and self-imposing himself on Naruto and wondering what would've happened if he were in Naruto's place.

Gohan then announces that he'll adopt Naruto, and train him to defend himself as well as ensuring he actually gets an education.

NOTE: I would prefer if Naruto could use only Chakra OR only Ki/Chi, but the final decision of what energy/energies that Naruto can use is up to the Author. Please not that if Naruto can use ONLY Ki/Chi, then ALL forms of Chakra are out of his reach— meaning none of his power-ups from Canon would occur because he'd be incapable of using them.

Gohan will be studying up on EVERYTHING he needs to know about the Elemental nations, and so he'll be teaching Naruto the academics of being a Shinobi as well as training him in the physical aspects of being a Shinobi— knowledge and Skill go hand in hand in this story.

Naruto will not need help when he fights the bullies that are picking on Hinata; Naruto WILL be the Dobe (he does this intentionally, as it gives him an element of surprise for his Jonin-sensei) — he will also PASS the Graduation Exam the first time he takes it (he will not have taken the Academy Graduation Exam prior to the graduation of his friends in the Rookie 9, meaning he takes it for the first time when they take it) due to Hiruzen teaching him Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clones (if Naruto is capable of using Chakra) upon request from Gohan.

Gohan will have already taught Naruto water walking (if you choose to allow Naruto to use Chakra) by the time the Mission to Nami no Kuni/Wave Country comes around. IF you decide to have Naruto be capable of using BOTH Chakra and Ki then I have several rules:

1) Naruto MUST NOT be God-like (which is a mandatory rule for any characters in the story no matter what).

2) Naruto MUST HAVE trouble with the strength of his attacks/Jutsu/Techniques being relatively weak due to the conflicting natures of Chakra and Ki/Chi (which IS NOT a part of Chakra— if it was then the Sharingan would be able to copy it, and THAT is one hell of a BIG NO in my book).

3) Naruto MUST HAVE TROUBLE controlling Chakra to an even greater degree than in Canon.

Back to the main challenge: Naruto should be strong and skilled in most aspects of the Shinobi arts (with Genjutsu as the only exception, although you can decide whether-or-not he can use Chakra based Illusions or not) but he should be best with Stealth and hiding how strong he REALLY is from his opponents.

NO Bashing allowed WITHOUT a JUSTIFIABLE reason— meaning the author must message me with their reasons for bashing before they start writing— the only exception to this rule is Sasuke— although Naruto can still PRANK those who've wronged him or who are just pricks/dicks.

Pairings should be: Naruto/Hinata, or Naruto/Ino, or Naruto/Hinata/Ino; Gohan/Anko; Lee/Sakura. Kakashi is still sensei of Team 7— which Naruto is on, along with either Hinata or Ino and Sasuke. Note: Gohan should be married to Anko by the time the Graduation Exams roll around, and the Snake Mistress should've had a hand in teaching/training (more like torturing in Naruto's opinion) Naruto in preparation of him being a Shinobi.

A note on Gohan's Power while Using Super Saiyan: He should be able to face low S-rank shinobi like Orochimaru BUT he'll have needed to unlock SS2/SSJ2 in order to fight against the bigger threats within the Akatsuki's ranks (namely: Nagato/Pein, Madara, and Tobi/Obito) and he'll have needed some way to achieve his Mystic/Ultimate power— the power that the regular timeline Gohan had when he went up against Buu after having his potential unlocked by Old Supreme Kai— in order to help out against Kaguya if you go into that arc.

My personal suggestion (as in, can take a different route) for how Gohan achieves his Mystic/Ultimate form is to have him go with Naruto when Naruto goes to complete his Sage training and have the Great Sage Toad (I can't remember his real Canon title) unlock it for him by teaching him the basic principles of Sage Training without actually getting Gohan to the point of drawing in power from nature.

Naruto, by the time the Fourth Great Shinobi World War/World War IV comes around, should be EQUAL in strength to his dad. Note: I DO NOT mean Minato (who is still Naruto's biological father) but Gohan, who raised Naruto as his own son...he didn't just train him and teach him what he'd need to know to be successful as a Shinobi, he also took him to the park and played with him and let him be a kid when he wasn't studying or training— you know, all the things Chi-Chi never let Gohan do because of her obsession with his education.

A preference of chapter length is 2,000 to 6,000 words but it depends on the writer how many words they want for each chapter. I'd like the Author to have 3-5 chapters about Gohan in Konoha BEFORE the story gets to the graduation exam— it is up to the Author how they want the exam— but there is no maximum, although there is a 3 chapter minimum as one of them MUST include how Gohan met Anko, while the other two cover Gohan first arriving in Konoha and Gohan saving then adopting Naruto.

* * *

Jinchuuriki no Juubi (Jinchuriki of the Ten Tails)

Summary: Naruto was given Nagato's pair of Rinnegan after the fight against Pein. He reveals this secret during the Final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War in order to seal the Jubi into himself. Madara, enraged that his plan was foiled by a "mere insect" uses a Space/Time Ninjutsu to send Naruto away...not realizing that all he did was send Naruto to the past.

Rules:

NO ! NO YAOI! Pairing can be whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve Yaoi or Fem Naruto.

NARUTO CANNOT CONTROL THE FULL POWER OF THE JUUBI AUTOMATICALLY! Rinnegan Naruto!

Optional:

Live Kushina

Haku's Gender (guy or girl? whichever you prefer)

Live Zabuza

What time Naruto was sent to— it can be anytime between the Clan Wars up until six years AFTER the Kyuubi attack on Konoha.

* * *

Yoton no Naruto/Naruto of the Lave Release

On the day of Naruto's birth, Obito/Tobi/"Madara" didn't just use the Kyuubi to attack Konoha...he also had the Yonbi/Four Tailed Monkey with him. Minato ended up sealing BOTH Biju into Naruto in order to save Konoha.

Rules:

NO BASHING (except the Civilians and Sasuke— you can bash them if you want).

NO YAOI!

MALE NARUTOxFEMALE CHARACTER or NARUTOXHAREM.

Naruto gets the Yoton/Lava Release from the Yonbi, as well as having the abilities the Kyuubi gave him in Canon.

Naruto MUST BE Strong, Smart, AND Serious— meaning he isn't an idiotic goofball that pulls pranks.

Naruto's THREE Affinities are Fire, Wind, and Earth— He DOES NOT Have Jinton/Dust Release/Particle Style, he ONLY has Yoton/Lava Release/Lava Style as a Bloodline (unless you give him another one of your own creation, he must have Yoton either way) — and that's because of the Yonbi, meaning WIND is his strongest affinity.

OPTIONAL (Up to Author):

Gender Benders— like a FemHaku for example.

A Live/Living Kushina.

The Hyuuga (Hyuga)/Kumo Incident/Affair didn't happen.

* * *

Mokuton no Naruto/Naruto of the Wood Release

Rating: T to M

Genre: Action/Adventure

Characters: Naruto

Pairings: NO YAOI! NO ! NarutoxAny FEMALE Character, he can even have a harem if you want.

RULES:

1) It is During the FIRST battle against Zabuza in Nami no Kuni/Land of Waves/Wave Country (meaning BEFORE the bridge fight) that Naruto awakens Mokuton.

2) Naruto MUST be Descended from the Shodaime/First Hokage (Senju Hashirama/Hashirama Senju), but I don't care which of his parents— Kushina or Minato— you have be Tsunade's kid.

3) Naruto CANNOT be Godlike— powerful: yes…super strong: yes…GODLIKE? Hell NO! Naruto should be forced to earn his wins, not have them given to him on a silver platter.

4) Naruto will NEVER have Rinnegan, Sharingan, or any other Dojutsu.

5) Naruto MUST maintain his Wind Release/Futon/Wind Style Affinity.

6) Naruto must be his canon self for everything BEFORE the Mission to protect Tazuna— that includes ANY Flashbacks as well as his crush on Sakura. However, Naruto is allowed to change AFTER the mission to protect Tazuna is finished.

7) NO DARK and/or EVIL Naruto! Grey Naruto IS acceptable.

8) Bashing— must list WHO is being bashed, AND a VALID reason for the bashing: a few examples of what is NOT a valid reason would be "because they're a dick/bitch" or "because they're weird/a stalker" not even "because I don't like how they're portrayed in Canon" is a good enough reason— the reason for last example not being good enough is that the Author can CHANGE how that character is portrayed in the story compared to Canon so that they actually LIKE writing that character's scenes.

An example of a Good enough reason would be to point out multiple times in the manga/anime/movies where the character you wish to bash has proven to be either evil, or hateful of/towards Naruto OR someone Naruto cares about.

Sasuke and Mizuki are the only exceptions to the "Valid Reason" rule, as they have proven multiple times to be evil AND crazy— Sasuke trying to kill Naruto to gain power, even after admitting that Naruto was his best friend and then recently in the manga when Sasuke helped defeat Kaguya only to turn on Naruto AGAIN are prime examples of good reasons to bash the so-called "Last Uchiha".

Optional add-ins/Things left up to the Author:

Kushina being alive— if you have her alive, then she MUST BE IN A COMA when Naruto FIRST hears she's still alive.

Kyuubi's gender— some prefer a FemKyuubi, others prefer a male Kyuubi.

Anything else the Author can think of that hasn't been covered.

* * *

God of the Icy Woods/Aishīuzzu no Kami

Summary: After his second failed attempt at passing the Academy Graduation Exam, Naruto is approached by Mizuki who tells him about a "make-up exam" that would still allow him to graduate early. During the events that follow Naruto stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, the blonde somehow awakens two elemental Kekkei Genkais/Bloodline Limits. Because of this he is allowed to become a Genin, but must wait a year to be placed on an actual team before he can start doing any missions. During his year long wait, Naruto is trained in the usage of his two known Kekkei Genkais before he unlocks a third during a particularly strenuous/taxing training exercise.

Rules that MUST be followed:

Naruto MUST learn of the Kyuubi during the Scroll Incident.

Naruto's THREE Kekkei Genkais/Bloodline Limits MUST BE Mokuton/Wood Release (Mix of Earth, Water, and Yang Elements), Jinton/Swift Release (Mix of Wind and Lightning Elements), and Hyoton/Ice Release (Mix of Water and Wind Elements).

Naruto's BASE ELEMENTAL Affinities are Wind, Lightning, Water, and Earth.

NO YAOI OR FEMNARUTO! Must be a heterosexual/Straight pairing— Gender-Bending of any character other than Naruto is allowed. Harems are acceptable.

Naruto is NOT to be Godlike! he can be on the same level as a High-B/Low-A Rank Nin while using his Kekkei Genkais, but he should NOT be able to fight S-rank Nin on his own without using the Kyuubi's Chakra.

Optional:

Living Kushina- if you go with this, she must have been in a coma the entire time Naruto's been alive and is only just waking up after the Scroll incident.

Bashing- NO HINATA OR SAKURA BASHING! Nash anyone else that you want, as long as you list a viable reason for it...unless you're bashing Sasuke, you don't need a reason for that because all you need to say is "look at Canon" and it's self-explanatory.

* * *

Konoha no Wani Sennin/Crocodile Sage of the Leaf

AU! Kushina survived the Kyuubi's Attack on the night of October Tenth. Because of this, Naruto grew up in a loving home and was a gifted student at a young age. 16 years after the Kyuubi's attack, Naruto is prepared to graduate from the Shinobi Academy and show the world the might of the Uzumaki Clan

Rules:

NO YAOI! NO FEMNARUTO!

Naruto's primary skills will be Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. His Secondary skills will be Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Naruto must have at least TWO Elemental Bloodlines— Preferably Mokuton/Wood Release and Jinton/Swift Release— as well as his mother's Chakra Chains. NO SHARINGAN Naruto! NO RINNEGAN Naruto!

Naruto must be paired with Hinata, or a harem with Hinata in it!

NO GODLIKE Naruto! How I define Godlike is Naruto beating the crap out of S-rank Nin BY HIMSELF _WITHOUT_ help from either another Shinobi/Kunoichi or the Kyuubi _**BEFORE**_ the 2.5 year timeskip (meaning Naruto beating up Orochimaru by himself in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams is a big NO!).

Naruto will have Sennin Modo/Sage Mode. BUT he WILL NOT be summoning Toads...instead, as the Title suggests, he will summon Crocodiles- which will be the PERSONAL Summoning Clan of the Uzumaki Clan, and the Uzumaki Clan ONLY (Even if someone has the Rinnegan, if they aren't at least part Uzumaki they won't be allowed to Summon Crocodiles— meaning only Nagato can summon them, as he is the only one in Canon with the Rinnegan who's also part Uzumaki).

* * *

**Ending A/N: More Challenges will follow, some will be in the form of prompts (basically a rough draft of what the first part of the first chapter could be) others will follow the same pattern these challenges did. The Naruto/DBZ Challenge had more info in it because that was the first Challenge I've ever thought up that I actually took some time to think about- and it's the one I most want to see done and not given up on.**


End file.
